


Die Station (Cardassia)

by MarquisDeMenaux



Series: Toran [2]
Category: Cardassia - Fandom, Star Trek, ds9 - Fandom
Genre: Cardassia, Cardassian Anatomy, F/M, Love, Occupation of Bajor, Rape
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux
Summary: Hm, diese Geschichte ist schon etwas älter... aber gut ich poste sie trotzdem.Die Star Trek Charaktere gehören nicht mir ...sorry für die Schreibfehler





	1. Die Station

Als Toran erwachte war es dunkel, er lag in einem mehr als pompösen Bett. Jetzt wusste er, dass er geschickt wurde... Aber an mehr konnte er sich kaum erinnern. An all die Gesichter und an all die Liebe auf jeden Fall. Er blickte auf und sah aus einem Fenster ins ewige All. Dann erkannte er anhand der Streben, dass er auf Deep Space Nine war. 

Eine Drehkörpererfahrung hatte ihn hier her gesandt.

"Computer Licht!" 

Er sah in den Spiegel und er war er selbst, dann sah er sich um und erblickte eine Gulsuniform, was? Er schmiss die Konsole an und forschte. Fand heraus, dass er die Rolle von Dukat inne hatte nur das Niemand von Dukat gehört hatte... Terrok Nor existierte bereits 10 Jahre sehr effektiv.  
"Danke auch!" Er sagte es laut zu den Propheten. 

Eine bajoranische Amüsierdame erschrak Anhand der Bewegung. Er stand auf, lief zum Bett und beugte sich vor.

"Geh, jetzt!" 

Sie zog sich an und sah zu, dass sie schnell Land gewann.  
Er war oder wurde also der meist gehasste Mann Bajors!  
Er zog sich an und lief hinaus, die Wachen vor seiner Tür strafften ihre Körper, er befahl ihnen entspannt zu stehen. Er lief über die Station und konnte nicht fassen was mit ihm geschehen war! Warum um alles in der Welt musste er eine solche Rolle inne haben? Er lief in sein Büro auf der Ops und sah sich die reinkommenden Korrespondenzen an.

Er hatte eine Aufgabe ja? Gut, er würde es probieren! Worin bestand diese nur? Er schätzte, da in seiner Zeit die Besatzung längst vorüber war, musste er etwas gut machen...

XXX

Als erste Amtshandlung machte er es den Bajoranern gleich mal angenehmer. Sorgte für mehr Nahrung und für mehr Ruhe. Konnte es mit "besserer Effektivität der Arbeiter" tarnen. Dann flog er nach Bajor, er hatte das Sagen über Bajor... Er war der Besatzer in Person. Also konnte er auch Gesetze ändern! Es schmeckte ihm allmählich, nur er durfte nicht übertreiben wenn er weiterhin bestehen wollte. Als er sich langsam Trebliska näherte bemerkte er von den Hängen der Berge hinab Widerstandskämpfer. Er spürte seinen jungen Körper wie dieser wendig und geschickt auswich. Es gefiel ihm wieder seine alten Kräfte, sein intaktes Bein und beide Augen zu haben. In seiner Zeit hatte er bereits weißes Haar und war auf Grund des Krieges arg lädiert.

Vielleicht würde er einfach irgendwo hingehen, weg von dem Horror?  
Er sah seine Wachen an und wenig später dann kamen diese mit den Widerstandskämpfern zurück.

"Sir was machen wir mit dem Dreck?"  
"Überlasst die mir... Mir fällt schon was ein." 

Die Wachen wurden ins Lager befohlen und Toran zog die an Seilen gefesselten hinter sich her außer Sicht. Am Zaun hielten sie an... Nur die Häftlinge konnten jetzt noch sehen was passierte. Viele hielten ihren Kindern die Augen zu.

"Ihr seit dumm... Das nächste Mal tarnt euch besser!" Dann schnitt er ihre Fesseln durch und warf sie ihnen vor die Füße.

Zwei der drei Frauen rannten sofort weg eine blieb und starrte ihm ins Gesicht.

"Wenn ich kann werde ich Dich töten Du Monster!" 

Sie hob ihr Messer und ließ es auf ihn nieder sausen, es traf seine Hand und dann schnappte er ihren Arm. Sie war so jung und hatte nichts anderes als die Besatzung kennen gelernt. Dann erkannte er sie... Neela, so voller Hass und Gewalt. Neela, seine Geliebte Frau… doch das war eine andere Geschichte.

"Neela?" Er sagte es fragend.  
Sie sah ihn an und wich erschrocken zurück. "Woher?…"  
"... Ein anderes Leben... Ich... könnte Dir nie etwas zu Leide tun. Geh jetzt und lass Dich nicht töten, hörst Du mich?!" Er strich dem verdutzten Kind beinahe liebevoll über die Wange und holte ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Am Zaun war ein Tumult entstanden... Wachen kamen Näher um zu sehen was los war. Plötzlich packte er sie am Arm und schliff sie in ein Gebüsch. Dann lud er seinen Phaser und schoss über sie. "Geh jetzt!" Sie rannte erschrocken davon! 

Als er wieder hinaus trat sah er den Leuten hinter dem Zaun in die Augen. Sie wussten was er NICHT getan hatte. Er grinste die Wachen an... "Sie war so wütend und wehrte sich so schön, als ich ihr meinen..." Er drehte sich um weil er gerufen wurde. 

XXX

Als die Nacht hereinbrach hatte er den Gul überzeugt die Insassen zu schonen. Dann wurde ihm eine wunderschöne Amüsierdame angeboten und ein Zimmer. Sein 20 jähriges Ich gefiel ihm sehr gut... Es war herrlich die Jugend in den Knochen zu spüren. War etwas von Dukat bei ihm geblieben??? Er war versessen darauf mit ihr ins Bett zu steigen! 

Er blickte den viel älterem Gul ins Gesicht und bedankte sich. Er spürte ein Ziehen in der Lendengegend bei ihrem Anblick und den betörendem Geruch den sie verströmte. Er dirigierte das verstörte Mädchen... In sein Schlafzimmer.

Als sie in ihrem wunderschönen Kleid vor ihm stand sah er in ihre Augen... Pure Panik! Er schien das zu übersehen denn er strich über ihre vollen Lippen. So weich und zart, er öffnete ihr kunstvoll hoch drapiertes Haar ließ es zu beiden Schultern niederfallen. Es war braun und hatte Locken, er strich dadurch und zurück zu ihrer Wange. Dann zog er sie in seinen Arm und leckte über ihren Hals, sie begann zu zittern... Er war wie elektrisiert! Sein Verstand setzte komplett aus und er ergab sich der Lust. Er presste seine Mitte hart gegen ihren Bauch... Sie zitterte erbärmlich als er ihren Busen küsste. Als er ihr Kleid hinab riss, als er sie aufs Bett warf und als er über sie kam.

Er entledigte er sich seiner Rüstung und öffnete seine Hose. Danach presste er sich an sie und küsste diese Lippen sie schmeckten verführerisch gut. Als er ihre Schenkel öffnete begann sie zu weinen. Er war hart wie eine Stahlstange und dann glitt er in diese kleine weiche Öffnung nur für ihn bereit. Sie wurde ganz still als er sie nahm. Oh und er war ungehalten und hart! Er presste sich in sie als sei sie nichts als ein Ding. Das Bett knarzte und ächzte auf Grund der heftigen Stöße. Sie begann zu bluten und sie schrie leise und weinte Sturzbäche. Schließlich dauerte es nicht mehr lang und er presste sich zum finalen Stoß in ihre kleine Öffnung.

Danach setzte er sich an eine der Konsolen und schrieb einen Brief nach Cardassia. Als er fertig war drehte er sich um und fand einen Haufen Elend zusammen gekrümmt auf dem Bett vor. Doch das schien ihn immer noch nicht zu berühren... Er zog sie an sich und schlief ein. Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte kauerte sie in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Er streckte sich und lief zu ihr... Da war es wieder dieses durchgedrehte verstandausschaltende Etwas in ihm. Er zog sie hoch und als sie an ihm lehnte roch er sie wieder und musste sie schmecken. Seine Mitte straffte sich wurde so erbarmungslos hart. Er presste ihr seine Zunge in den Mund und fasste zwischen ihre Beine. Sie ließ es still über sich ergehen als er ihr Kleid anhob und sie gegen den Schreibtisch presste. Sich in sie rammte und sie gegen die Kante stieß! Es dauerte einige Minuten bis er sich in ihr entleerte und von ihr abließ. 

"Geh jetzt!" 

XXX

Auf der Station wieder angekommen konnte er sich kaum dagegen wehren, jeden Abend vergewaltigte er eine Andere. Er war gefürchtet und gehasst zu gleich! Doch seine Politik brachte bald den erhofften Erfolg! Weniger Tote auf Bajor... Den Bajoranern wurden Rechte zugesprochen die Sie bis Dahin nicht kannten. Er ließ die Hinrichtungen verbieten und die Gewalt gegen Bajoraner.

Doch jedes mal wenn er eine Dame auf seinem Quartier hatte rastete er aus?!! War das das Opfer das Bajor brachte? Die älteren unter den Frauen ersparten den jüngeren das größte Opfer und opferten sich selbst. Er nahm sie her wie Vieh... Wie etwas ohne Seele... Er wusste nicht warum. Mittlerweile schämte er sich dafür, versuchte es nicht zu tun. Doch er musste den Schein wahren... Sie konnten sich nicht wehren gegen den so viel stärkeren Cardassianer.  
Er versuchte zu ergründen, warum er stets den Verstand verlor?

XXX

Es kam der Abend an dem die Wachen ein junges Mädchen zwangen und die älteren Frauen abhielten! Als sie in das Quartier gebracht wurde weinte sie. Sie hatte von dem gnadenlosen Gul gehört für den Frauen nur für sein Vergnügen herhalten mussten.

Er kam nur in Unterhose aus dem Bad und sah sie an... Wie ein Stück Fleisch dachte sie. 

Er drehte sich jedoch um und ging? Sie blieb wo sie war und rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Als er wiederkam spürte sie seinen inneren Konflikt. Dann beschloss sie mutig wie sie war alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und umarmte ihn. Er war verdutzt und schlang seine Arme ebenfalls um den kleinen Körper.

"Nicht... Du weißt nicht was Du tust... Lass das lieber!" Er nahm sie mit zu seinem Bett und legte sie. 

Er spürte ihr Zittern und gleichzeitig ihren Mut. Dann überkam ihn wieder dieses neblige Gefühl im Kopf und er fasste sie hart an, saugte ihren Duft in sich und presste sie an sich.  
Mit einem plötzlichen Satz sprang er zur Seite und schlug die Fäuste gegen eine der Konsolen. Sie erschrak derart, dass sie sich auf dem Bett zusammenkauerte. 

"Geh raus... Geh vor allem schnell... Jetzt!" 

Er raste zur Tür öffnete sie und sah sie an sich vorbei rennen.

Sein Kopf schmerzte Wahnsinnig. Er hielt ihn sich und ließ den Arzt kommen.

"Ihr Implantat funktioniert nicht richtig, Gul!"  
"Wie?"  
"Es strömt nicht die Hormone aus die es in bestimmten Situationen ausströmen sollte."  
"Ah, entfernen Sie es wieder, es stört mich!"  
"Das kann ich nicht, Sir!"  
"Sie können, oder sie finden sich auf Bajor wieder und zwar in einer Erzmine!"  
Er sah ihn an und nickte "Aye Sir!"

XXX

Es dauerte eine Woche bis sein Körper mit der neuen Situation klar kam. Es war befreiend, endlich konnte er wieder über so viele neue Situationen und Zusammenhänge logisch nachdenken ohne direkt wieder ab zu schweifen. Die letzten Tage seiner Genesung verbrachte er auf seinem Zimmer und schlief sich aus. Er schickte alle Damen wieder fort die man ihm sandte. Als er dann wieder klar im Kopf war nahm er den Dienst wieder auf. Er fühlte sich sogar anders, er fühlte sich in großer Verantwortung gegenüber Bajor. Er saß oft in der Ops und rätselte wie er alles unter einen Hut bekommen sollte. Er musste anordnen wie die Station zu führen sei, wie die Minen und Lager auf Bajor... Die Transporte nach Cardassia... Alles das was hier passierte wollte er nicht. Aber wie um alles in der Welt sollte er da raus kommen? Nie! 

Schließlich tüftelte er an neuen Gesetzen für Bajor an mehr Gleichberechtigung und dafür bestach er sogar Beamte. Er verdiente nicht schlecht auf der Station und im Allgemeinen. Dennoch gab es so viel das er mit dem ganzen Geld, seinem Geld, auf Bajor verbessern konnte. So tat er das auch und schuf eine neue Infrastruktur.

Beinahe 30 lange Jahre hatte er so viel auf Bajor ausgegeben und so viel erschaffen für die Bajoraner, Krankenhäuser und ein funktionierendes Gesundheitssystem. Dafür hatte ihn seine Frau verlassen und sich einen Anderen genommen, weil er immer weniger Geld an die Familie sandte.  
Seine Frau war damit entehrt, er jedoch nicht... Seine 3 Kinder mussten zu ihm ziehen bevor sie auf der Straße landeten. Doch Widerstandskämpfer sprengten den Transport... So blieb er nur noch allein übrig! 

XXX

Das Leben auf der Station ging seinen gewohnten Gang... Sein Leben ebenfalls, er kam von einer seiner vielen Reisen nach Bajor heim. Als er die Türen zu seinem Quartier öffnete saß da bereits eine junge Dame und wartete auf ihn. Die Wachen hatten wieder vorgesorgt. 

Seit eben diesen 30 Jahren hatte es keine Vorfälle der Gewalt gegen bajoranische Frauen mehr gegeben. Auf seiner Station insgesamt schon lang nicht mehr! Er ging stets auf die selbe Weise vor, ließ nichts und Niemanden an sich heran, gab ihnen zu Essen und wandte sich ab. Er hatte ihnen eine kleine Ecke in seinem Quartier für die Nacht zugewiesen und arbeitete stets viel zu lange. Schlaf fand er kaum weil er so rastlos nachdachte. Weil er arbeitete wie verrückt und weil Keldrin ihm dabei half, er hatte versucht dem Zeug zu widerstehen doch dann fand er wieder neu die betäubenden Fähigkeiten des Präparates hinaus und pfiff drauf. Er hielt es so geheim, das noch nicht mal seine engsten Leibwachen das mitbekamen. 

Dabei konnte er auch gut seine Gelüste und seine Einsamkeit unterdrücken. Er verhandelte oft Nachts über bessere Lebensbedingungen für Bajoraner dabei konnte er viel Geld sinnvoll einsetzen.

Er gab ihr etwas zu Essen und sah sie nicht mal an dabei. Dann arbeitete er bis tief in die Nacht. Dabei schlief er an der Konsole ein und merkte nicht wie die Frau von hinten an ihn heranschlich um auf die Konsole zu sehen. Sie konnte die letzte Unterhaltung lesen und fand heraus das er 300 Barren Gold gepresstes Latinum an Gul Darhel bezahlt hatte nur damit der Niemanden in seinem Lager umbringen würde. Darhel machte sich über ihn lustig und er schrieb, das es doch viel effizienter sei lebende Arbeiter zu besitzen... 

Versehentlich kam sie an seinen Arm und er schrak auf. Reflexartig schnappte er ihren Arm und hielt ihn unerbittlich fest. Als er erkannte wen er da hielt ließ er locker und stand auf. Dabei schaltete er die Konsole ab.  
Nichts wichtiges in dem Sinne... Er sah sie von oben her an und überlegte ob er sie jetzt strafen müsse, doch er ging an ihr vorbei ins Schlafzimmer legte sich und schlief augenblicklich ein. 

Das sprach sich natürlich herum und ließ ihn nicht mehr in einem allzu schlimmen Licht dastehen. Zeit verging... er versuchte nur noch das Schlimmste zu verhindern.


	2. Abzug

Als die Cardassianer abzogen bekam er noch hin, dass sie nicht die Böden Bajors vergifteten. Er konnte und wollte nicht zurück nach Prime, was sollte er da er hatte NICHTS. 

Erledigte er seine Aufgabe nun, konnte er das Ganze beenden? Scheinbar nicht, denn es ging immer weiter. Er hatte als die Besatzung zu Ende ging nichts mehr... Bajor verschlang all sein Geld aber dafür war es ein anderes Bajor als nach der ursprünglichen Besatzung. 

Die Wachen wollten einmal ihren Spaß haben, sie hatten sich vorgenommen alle auf der Station zu erledigen, er ging dazwischen und stellte sich vor die Zäune der Lagerstätten. Eine Diskussion entbrannte und ein heftiges Handgemenge, schließlich gaben die Wachen klein bei und zogen ab. Wenigstens Das war ihm gut gelungen. 

Er hatte Kratzer im Gesicht und war halb blau geschlagen... Er sah wie die Wachen gingen und schnaufte, sein Desruptor hatte 5 von ihnen niedergestreckt. Er presste ihn an sich und biss die Zähne zusammen. Als das letzte Schiff ablegte starrte er ihm nach... Endlich war es vorbei! 

XXX

Als es still wurde hörte er die Häftlinge wie sie versuchten sich zu befreien. Er lief auf die Zäune zu und sah den Hass aber auch die Verwunderung über seine Anwesenheit. Danach öffnete er sie alle und blieb stehen. Eine Traube bildete sich um ihn und starrte ihm entgegen, er sah zu Boden und nahm seinen Desruptor, alle wichen aus. Als nächstes gab er ihn diesem einen Mann in seiner Nähe und öffnete die Arme, schloss die Augen und wartete auf seinen Tot. Als der Schuss losging zuckte er zusammen, doch er hatte nur den Boden getroffen. Er sah auf und schien verwirrt, das Nächste an das er sich später erinnern konnte war ein Stich von hinten und warmes Blut das ihm den Rücken hinab lief. Dann ging er zu Boden und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Der Mann hatte ihn verschont aber eine Frau sah das Ganze anders!   
Als er erwachte lag er in einem der Lager, allein und der Schmerz kam zurück. Er stand auf und musste sich an jedem Gegenstand und an jeder Wand abstützen. Die Bajoraner waren auch fort... Die Station lag verlassen... Garak, dachte er. Er könnte ihm helfen... Wie lange war er eigentlich schon bewusstlos? Er stöhnte hart gegen seine Brust als der Schmerz unangenehm wurde und ging in die Knie um sich ein bisschen zu erholen. 

Er schleppte sich auf die Promenade... Was er dann sah war wunderschön. Ein paar Föderationsschiffe kreuzten vor der Station auf und dockten an, es ließ ihn den Schmerz vergessen, einige Bajoraner, er sah sich um, gab es ja doch noch! Sie kamen ebenfalls zum Fenster und sahen ihn ebenso überrascht zusehen. Sein Sicherheitschef Odo war noch hier... Er stützte sich an eine der Säulen und beugte sich etwas vor. Sah für Niemanden ungewöhnlich aus.

Die Schleusen öffneten sich und erstaunte menschliche Gesichter betraten die Promenade. Sahen verblüfft, das hier alles kaputt geschlagen war, man wollte ja nicht, dass die Technik wem anders in die Hände fiel... und dann ihn, in seiner Gulsuniform. Odo war ebenso verwundert über die Menschen, wie sie über ihn. Schließlich sah er Captain Sisko... Comander... Er war noch so jung. Er löste sich von seiner Säule, Odo folgte ihm und schritt auf ihn zu. Sofort wurde Sisko geschützt.

"Willkommen Comander Sisko, ich übergebe Ihnen gerne meine Station!"  
"Sind Sie Gul Drahin?"   
"Der bin ich... Entschuldigen Sie mich..."   
Toran ging in die Knie und biss die Zähne zusammen, dann beugte er sich vor, weil er spürte er würde fallen. Dr. Bashir der ebenfalls mit dem ersten Schiff gekommen war sprintete zu ihm.   
"Wo tut es Ihnen weh?" Dabei scannte er seinen Körper und Beamte ihn auf die Krankenstation, des Schiffes mit dem er gekommen war. 

Nach ein paar Minuten ging es ihm bereits besser, wurde er mit dem Doktor wieder hinab gebeamt. Odo betrat die Szene und erkundigte sich nach ihm. 

"Wie geht es Ihnen, Sir?"  
"Odo, lassen Sie das... Ich heiße Toran!"   
"Wollten Sie nicht in die Heimat?" Bashir in seiner Naivität fragte es leicht heraus.  
"Dahin zieht mich nichts, meine Heimat ist und war immer Bajor!" 

Er stand auf bedankte sich und klopfte Odo an den Oberarm. Dann ging er hinaus über die Promenade zu seinem Quartier. Die nächsten Tage war ein steter Wandel, alles veränderte sich, es wurde sau kalt! Er zog sich warme Unterwäsche an um nicht zu erfrieren. 

Als er den Schneider aufsuchte, gefiel ihm nicht was er sah, er hatte Garak immer leiden können. Aber er war abweisend und finster, er war arrogant und ein echtes Ekel! Er drohte ihm sogar. Also ging er! Er beschloss endlich nach Bajor zu gehen... Gleichzeitig hatte er Angst vor dem was da auf ihn wartete.

XXX

Er kaufte ein kleines Haus im Nirgendwo, mit dem letzten Bisschen was er noch hatte und begann auf dem Feld anzubauen damit er etwas zu essen haben würde. Es war weit weit weg von jeder Zivilisation und somit optimal. Er hatte hier nur sich selbst und Niemanden, der ihn ärgern, ihn herausfordern, ihn umbringen oder sonst was wollte. Nur er und die Natur! 

Als der Spätsommer kam konnte er ernten und endlich richtig essen, er war schon ganz dünn. Er dachte so oft an das was war, er dachte an all das was er mal hatte. Vielleicht hätte er doch nach Prime gehen sollen? Langsam fühlte er sich doch einsam! Er dachte an Neela und begann sich regelrecht nach ihr zu sehnen...zu verzehren! Er hoffte sie hätte überlebt. Er hatte eine Konsole eingebaut und nahm Kontakt mit seiner Großmutter auf Prime, die er sehr liebte auf, natürlich konnte man das zurück verfolgen. Natürlich wurden ein paar Leute geschickt um nachzusehen.

XXX

So viel hatte er an Neela gedacht, das Neela mitkam. Er arbeitete auf seinem Feld und erntete was übrig war, als drei Ex Widerstandskämpfer nicht schlecht staunten. Als er eine Bewegung sah konnte er gerade noch an die Seite springen, bevor ein Schuss an ihm vorbei krachte. Als sie näher kamen erkannten sie auch um wen es sich da handelte. 

Die zwei anderen Frauen wollten ihn zur Strecke bringen doch Neela ging dazwischen.

"Jetzt sind wir quitt!"   
"Das sind wir..." Er lächelte. Sie war erwachsen viel jünger als er… und Wunderschön!   
"Der macht uns keine Sorgen!" Sie sah die anderen an und dann wieder ihn. 

Etwas an ihm erinnerte sie… an? Sie wusste es nicht!

Danach zogen sie ab und ließen ihn stehen. Er konnte nur an sie denken und an ihren Gesichtsausdruck... Wie sie ihn angesehen hatte... Ihre Lippen und ihre Augen... Zum erstenmal nach so einer langen Zeit überkam ihn wieder ein Gefühl der Liebe... Liebe? 

XXX

Wochen vergingen bis sie wieder vor seiner Tür stand diesmal allein und mit Fragen. 

Er ließ sie hinein und lächelte charmant... Sie wurde das dumme Gefühl immer noch nicht los ihn zu kennen... Anders zu kennen? Sie redeten saßen an einem Tisch und redeten und redeten. Bis es Abend wurde. Er hatte sie niemals älter werden sehen weil sie mit seinem Ungeborenem Kind verstarb und er stellte fest, dass sie noch genauso schön aussah. Er sah sie an... Das es ihr ins Mark ging. Als es dunkel wurde ging sie und alles in ihr knackte elektrisiert. 

Sie dachte so viel über ihn nach sie wusste nicht was sie hatte... Ihre Kinder waren besorgt. Ihren Mann hatte sie verloren... Dann kam sie zurück zu ihm jeden Tag aufs neue und am Abend ging sie wieder heim.

XXX

Sie dachte so viel über ihn nach, er war nett, höflich und freundlich, er war zuvorkommend und sie fand ihn sympathisch. Wäre er ein Bajoraner sie hätte sofort ja gesagt. Aber da war dieses Gefährliche an ihm. Sie wusste nicht wie und warum sie immer wider kam. Er stand für alles wogegen sie gekämpft hatte, Jahrzehnte lang, wirklich ALLES. Und doch es schien als freue er sich sie zu sehen, jedes mal wenn er die Tür öffnete strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht. Sein Lächeln war sehr ansteckend. Sie mochte ihn gerne leiden.

Er empfand großes Glück, jedes mal wenn sie in sein Haus kam. Er musste hartnäckig verbergen, dass er sie liebte und sie begehrte. Er musste sehr aufpassen sie nicht anzufassen, obwohl alles in ihm danach drängte. Sie gab ihm das kribbelnde Gefühl im Bauch zurück, dass er schon seit Jahren vermisste. Er empfand so was wie inneren Frieden wenn sie bei ihm war. Sie kam jeden Wochentag außer an den Wochenenden da besuchte sie ihre bereits erwachsenen Kinder. Aber in der Woche hatte er sie ganz für sich. Er konnte die entstehende Lücke gut füllen oder überbrücken wenn sie ging.   
Er spürte ihre Angst und wollte sie weder vergraulen noch verjagen also ging er mit ihr um wie mit einer guten Freundin. Hauptsache sie war bei ihm das reichte ihm schon.

XXX

Er redete stundenlang mit seiner Großmutter. Er liebte sie, sie war es auch die ihn großgezogen hatte. Sein Vater war im Krieg gefallen und seine Mutter ein paar Wochen später vor Kummer gestorben. Doch warum konnte er sich daran erinnern? Das war doch eigentlich gar nicht sein Leben oder doch? Seine Großmutter bemerkte eine Veränderung an ihm und als er es ihr erzählte warnte sie ihn sich nicht mit einer Bajoranerin einzulassen. Doch sie freute sich gleichzeitig auch für ihn. 

Mit der Zeit wuchs das Vertrauen und man konnte etwas offener miteinander umgehen.

XXX

Es vergingen Wochen und Monate und der Winter trat ein, Neela ging jetzt früher wieder nach Hause. Sie wollte allein gehen, er wusste das sie nicht mochte wenn er sie heim begleitete. Das konnte er aber auch verstehen. Mit einem Cardassianer so kurz nach der Besatzung gesehen zu werden war nicht gerade einfach. Also begann er zu lesen alles was ihm so in die Finger kam. Irgendwann kamen ein paar Schneestürme auf und so blieb Neela aus. Er vermisste sie schrecklich und konnte es kaum abwarten bis sie wieder kam. Er konnte sie kontaktieren wenn er wollte aber er wusste sie wollte das nicht, es machte ihn traurig obwohl er das verstehen konnte, alles. 

Er sah aus dem Fenster und ging auf und ab... Er dachte so angestrengt an sie. Der halbe Winter verschwand im Dunkel und machte ihn traurig, es war lange kein Durchkommen mehr zu ihm. 

Dann an einem Samstag stand sie auf seiner Türmatte und klopfte vergebens. Er schlief tief und fest eingeschlagen in seine Decken... Er hatte sich eine schlimme Erkältung zugezogen. Es riss ihn nicht um aber es machte ihn schwach, er hörte es nicht mal im Schlaf das Klopfen. Sie lief um das Haus und fand einen Eingang, sie war nicht umsonst beim Widerstand all die Jahre lang. Sie schlüpfte hindurch und schlich die Treppe hinauf nachdem sie unten alles abgesucht hatte. 

"Toran?" Sie sah besorgt aus.

Sie schüttelte ihn wach, er fühlte sich sehr warm an.

"Neela?" Er schrak hoch und musste feste husten.  
"Verzeihen Sie, ich habe Sie nicht gehört." Er lächelte in einem neuerlichen Hustenkrampf   
"Ich habe bestimmt hundertmal geklopft!"   
"Ich frage lieber nicht wie Sie hinein gelangt sind?!"   
"Wie geht es Ihnen?"   
"Ach" Er sah weg, "Es gibt schlimmeres!"   
"Dafür das Cardassia keinen Winter kennt und sie nie erkältet sind, spielen Sie das ganz schön runter!" Sie sah ernst aus.   
"Ich Danke Ihnen für Ihre Fürsorge!"

Sie ging und kam mit einer Tasse heißen Tee zurück aber er war bereits wieder eingeschlafen. Er fühlte sich warm an auf der Stirn, sehr warm. Sie kümmerte sich den ganzen Tag um ihn und kam zu spät los, es war so Dunkel das sie wieder umdrehte und zurück lief. Sie schlich rein und setzte sich in das Wohnzimmer. Dann hörte sie eine Stimme, eine Frau mit der Toran sprach. 

"Toran, Du weißt wie Bajoraner sind. Sei bitte Vorsichtig!"   
"Oma! Ich... Danke Dir für Deine Fürsorge aber ich bin schon erwachsen!"   
"Denk an Deinen Vater mein Sohn und an Deine Mutter..."  
"Oma, wir haben das Unglück über Bajor gebracht nicht die Bajoraner."   
"Ich vermisse Dich, wann kommst Du heim? Zumindest Besuch mich oder ich komme zu Dir!"  
"Nein, bitte sei vorsichtig, komme nicht her du bist hier nicht sicher. Nicht mal ich bin hier sicher. Ich rechne beinahe jeden Tag damit, dass Jemand kommt und mich erledigt."   
"Dann komm endlich heim! Was hält Dich da?"   
"Bajor ist wundervoll, Bajor muss beschützt werden! Es ist eine Herzensangelegenheit."  
"Toran, du hast all Dein Geld ausgegeben, Dein Vermögen um Bajor zu schonen. Es ist doch mal genug... Ich verstehe Dich ja. Trotzdem versteh ich nicht was Du an den Bajoranern so findest?"   
Er hustete laut und rang nach Luft. "Ich liebe Dich Großmutter, Du bist der einzige Grund warum ich je wieder heimkehren würde! Jetzt muss ich aber aufhören, As Ven."

Neela saß im Wohnzimmer und sah aus wie vom Blitz getroffen. Sie hörte ihn auf der Treppe. Er blieb verdutzt stehen als er sie sah.

"Neela? Ist etwas passiert?"   
"Nein, es ist nur ich komme heute nicht mehr heim!" Sie sah besorgt aus.   
"Dann fühlen Sie sich hier wie zu Hause, Sie können mein Bett haben ich ziehe ins Wohnzimmer."   
"Nein, alles Gut ich bleibe hier... Es geht und ist hier bequem!" 

Am nächsten Morgen ging es ihm besser, er lief in die Küche um Essen vorzubereiten. Vorbei am Wohnzimmer wo sie in tiefen Schlaf lag. Er setzte Tee auf und kam wieder zurück. Sie sah so wunderschön und zufrieden aus. Er schlich langsam zu ihr und ging ihr sanft und vorsichtig durchs blonde Haar. Sie schmiegte sich an seine Hand und atmete zufrieden tief ein und aus. Dann hielt sie seine Hand fest, er kniete sich nieder und genoss den Moment. Als sie die Augen öffnete und erkannte wen sie hielt zuckte sie kurz zusammen. 

"Haben Sie doch bitte keine Angst vor mir!" Er lächelte.

Dann wand er seine Hand frei und stand auf. Er war zugegeben etwas benommen als er in die Küche ging und den Tee holte. Dann kam er wieder reichte ihr ihn und setzte sich zu ihr.

"Ich hoffe Sie haben gut geschlafen?"   
"Ich konnte nicht einschlafen!"   
"Ich kann Sie verstehen", er bedachte Sie mit einem Seitenblick und stand wieder auf.

Dann reichte er ihr Frühstück. Sie sah ihm nach und dachte er sei liebenswert.   
Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile und er sah sie an mit einem so durchdringenden Blick, dass sie es fast kaum aushielt. 

"Ich halte Sie nur ungern auf, ich sehe Sie möchten nach Hause. Es hat aufgehört zu schneien... Ich würde Sie ja sehr gerne begleiten aber ich habe noch etwas zu reparieren." 

Sie verabschiedeten sich und er sah ihr lange nach wie sie so dahin schritt.

XXX

Er schnappte sich ein Buch und begann zu lesen. Das mit der Reparatur war nur vorgetäuscht. Er spürte, dass sie sich begann unwohl zu fühlen und das konnte er so nicht stehen lassen. Das Wochenende nahte und damit zwei Tage in denen er allein war, er schlug Holz und stapelte es an seiner Hauswand hoch. Dann sah er ein Loch im Dach und musste tatsächlich noch etwas in Ordnung bringen. 

Als er das erledigt hatte dachte er nach, er wollte auch nichts erzwingen und dachte man müsse den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen. Sie würde ihn niemals lieben können aber zumindest kam sie und das wollte er nicht zerstören. Er versuchte etwas distanzierter zu sein als noch zuvor... Denn er spürte ihre Unsicherheit. Das gelang ihm auch weitestgehend ganz gut. Er sehnte sich nach etwas Liebe und manchmal, konnte er es einfach nicht verhindern wenn er sie ansah. Sie dachte er sehe in sie hinein und spürte ihr Herz heftig... 

Dann geschah was geschehen musste sie verliebte sich und erzählte es ihm auch noch, denn er musterte sich als ein sehr guter Freund. Er versuchte nicht zu enttäuscht zu sein und freute sich für sie... Hauptsache sie käme wieder. Doch es kränkte ihn schmerzlich als sie weg war und er schmiss eine Lampe kaputt. 

Dann weinte er ungehemmt in einer Ecke sitzend... Doch immer wenn sie kam ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Froh das sie da war und er ihre Nähe spüren konnte lächelte er als sei nie etwas gewesen das er empfand. Später kam sie nur noch unregelmäßig... 

XXX

Irgendwann klopfte sie und er stand hinter der Tür, doch er öffnete nicht! Es war wohl besser wenn sie ihn nicht mehr besuchte! Doch sie ging so ums Haus das sie ihn sehen konnte... Er stand und starrte die Klinke an unschlüssig ob er öffnen sollte. Sie verstand es nicht und wurde wütend... 

"Toran, ich sehe Sie doch... Warum öffnen Sie nicht." Sie rief es laut. 

Er drehte sich in Richtung ihrer Stimme und sah sie doch er blieb stehen. Sie klopfte und lief zurück zur Tür dann klopfte sie nochmal.   
Er öffnete und versperrte die Tür. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

"Was soll das denn?"   
"Es ist besser wenn Sie nicht mehr kommen..." Er sagte es fast traurig.   
"Was? Wieso das? Sind Sie jetzt vollkommen verrückt?" Sie wurde laut. 

Es gab ein kleines Gerangel.

"Sie gehen mir auf die Nerven, kommen Sie nie wieder... Wann verstehen Sie das endlich, ich kann Sie nicht mehr ertragen!" Er brüllte es so laut er konnte.

Sie stand wie vom Blitz getroffen und drehte sich um und ging ohne ein Wort und ohne zurück zu sehen. 

Er tat es zu ihrem Wohl, er wusste er schadete sich selbst aber es war so besser dachte er. Es vergingen einige Tage in denen er nichts tat außer im Bett zu liegen. Ok, das war es dann aus und vorbei! Sie würde nach der Ansage nie mehr zurück kommen. 

XXX

Sie war ein paar Monate froh und verliebt in ihrer Beziehung und dann machte er Schluss. Sie fiel tief ins Bodenlose und war tief traurig... Er hatte ihr vorgehalten das sie in ihrem Schlaf einen Namen rief "Toran" und das sie heimlich einen anderen hatte.

Sie bestritt ihren Tag ein paar Wochen allein und wurde noch trauriger. Sie dachte oft an den Cardassianer und an seine Worte... Allerdings wusste sie das er ihrer niemals überdrüssig sein konnte. Sie spürte wie er ihre Nähe bevorzugte und wie sie ihn glücklich machte. Nur warum hatte er so gemeine Sachen von sich gegeben? 

XXX

Als sie ein paar Tage später vor seiner Tür stand traute sie sich kaum zu klopfen. Doch dann tat sie es und als er die Tür öffnete und sie in sein erstaunt freudiges Gesicht sah wusste sie er hatte es nicht so gemeint.

"Bitte, kommen Sie rein!" Er lächelte bis über beiden Ohren. "Ich dachte Sie kämen nie wieder?"  
"Das dachte ich auch!" Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. 

Er machte ihr einen Tee und klebte an ihren Lippen als sie erzählte was sie erlebt hatte. Plötzlich sagte er aus dem Nichts das es ihm leid täte und er es nicht so gemeint habe. Aber sie verstand nicht warum oder wieso.

Als es Abend wurde und er sie hinaus begleitete stolperte sie über die Treppe. Dann fiel sie in seine Arme seine Reaktion war blitzschnell. Er hielt sie einen Moment länger fest als man es so von einem Freund erwartet hätte und ließ sie schnell wieder los. Ihr wurde mulmig aber nicht unangenehm, eher angenehm. Sie verabschiedeten sich und langsam verstand sie warum er so abweisend war in dieser Zeit. Langsam konnte sie seine sehr bestimmte zurückhaltende Art einsortieren, sie dachte es sei sein Charakter aber da hatte sie sich wohl geirrt. Sie verstand wie gekränkt er sein musste als sie ihm offenbarte sie sei verliebt und das tat ihr leid. Sie wusste nicht was sie empfand und es stand immer seine andersartige Rasse im Raum... 

XXX

Sie kam wieder und beobachtete ihn sehr genau. Er hing an ihren Lippen und er war sanft, er war so sanft zu ihr und er passte sehr darauf auf sie nicht zu berühren. Sie verstand sich selbst kaum denn sie hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch wenn sie bei ihm war. 

XXX

Als sie eines Abends wieder ging blieb sie kurz stehen und nahm seine Hand in ihre, er sah sie erstaunt an und strich über ihren kleinen Handrücken mit seinem Daumen. Dann geschah etwas womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Er spürte ihre Zuneigung und legte die andere Hand an ihren Hinterkopf. Danach zog er sie in seinen Arm und hielt sie sanft fest. Eine Weile blieben sie einfach so stehen und genossen das. Er beugte sich hinab und sah in ihre Augen fragend... bereit sie sofort loszulassen wenn nötig. 

Dann neigte er den Kopf tiefer und es geschah einfach so... Sie küssten sich.   
Er löste sich und sah hinab dann lies er sie los und küsste ihre Hand. Als sie ging hatte sie tausend Fragen und tausend Meinungen in ihrem Kopf. 

Er fragte sich ob er jetzt zu weit gegangen sei aber er musste es unbedingt riskieren. Am nächsten Tag kam sie wieder und sie umarmten sich bei ihrer Begrüßung. Da wusste er es war ok! Als sie redeten versuchte er seinen Impuls sie anzufassen nicht mehr zu unterdrücken. Sie spürte das und fand es nicht schlimm. Sie gingen spazieren und hielten sich an den Händen, er genoss die zarte Bande sehr. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und zog sie hinab zu einer Stelle in den Wäldern. Einer wunderschönen Waldlichtung, die jetzt im Sommer strahlte und duftete. Sie erschrak kurz aber spürte auch sofort, dass er sie nicht bedrängte. Sie hatte so viel Vergewaltigung erlebt und gehört, dass ihr die Angst immer im Nacken saß. Sie redeten lange und lagen voreinander. Dann irgendwann legte er den Kopf auf den aufgestützten Arm und strich ihr eine Locke aus der Stirn.

Der Impuls kam von ihr, sie zog ihn hinab in einen Kuss. Er stützte sich über sie und ließ sich ziehen, schließlich berührte er ihre sanft weichen Lippen und ließ nach einer Weile seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten. Er schmeckte so anders aber angenehm... Sie spürte seine Nähe gern... Sie schlug ihre Arme um seinen Nacken…

Sie wusste so rein gar nichts über cardassianische Liebesdinge... Sie ließ ihre Hand über seinen Hals Strang gleiten um zu ergründen wie sie sich anfühlten. Erst als er in ihren Mund stöhnte wusste sie was sie tat. Sie hielt inne und beließ es dabei. Er sah ihr in die Augen, lächelte und küsste ihre Stirn. Er konnte kaum glauben was hier geschah... Sie plauderten ganz normal weiter.

Endlich war das Eis gebrochen nach fast vier Jahren und er hätte sie locker zwingen können... Aber er tat es nicht, das wurde ihr bewusst.   
Sie zog ihn zurück in einen Kuss und er krabbelte über sie... Ganz gemach Schritt für Schritt zwischen ihre Beine. Sie küssten sich schneller, sie gab den Rythmus vor... 

Er stöhnte weil er nicht verhindern konnte das er hart wurde. Er stöhnte weil er das nicht glauben konnte und weil sie ihn so höllisch anfachte, wie ein Feuer... Weil sie wohl endlich genug von dem Katz und Maus Spiel hatte? 

Seine Hose beulte sich aus und er stöhnte schon alleine deswegen lauter... Er schob ihren Rock über ihre Schenkel und sie ließ zu, dass er ihre Unterhose auszog. Er wurde ziemlich impulsiv doch als sie ihn bremste hielt er inne.

Er riss ihre Bluse auf und strich über ihre drallen Brüste. Als sie ihn durch seine geöffnete Hose spürte wurde ihr etwas mulmig zu mute. Sie überlegte ob das alles klug war? Er rieb sich gegen sie.. um etwas mehr Sekret zu fördern, damit er nicht hart in sie gleiten würde. 

Er spürte ihre Angst, doch musste was gegen seine Erregung unternehmen…

Er legte sich auf die Seite und zog sie an sich dann streichelte er ihre Schenkel Innenseiten sanft. Er würde auch in ihrer Hand kommen und legte diese um sich. Sie spürte seine gewaltige Manneskraft in ihren Fingern und durch sie hindurch gleiten und dann seine Finger in sich. Sie begann zu stöhnte und presste sich an ihn. Er brachte sie erstaunlich schnell intensiv in himmlische Gefilde. Sie spürte seine Zunge über ihren Hals, ihr Kinn in ihren Mund gleiten er schwang die Hüfte gegen ihre Hand.

Sie setzte sich auf und streichelte ihn schnell. Er hielt die Hände krampfhaft um einen Ast geschlungen als er plötzlich ihre Lippen um sich spürte und setzte sich auf. Er schmeckte so anders als ein Bajoraner und er strich durch ihr Haar. Sie spürte seine Knorpel über ihre Zunge gleiten und schmeckte sein entstehendes Sekret. Er zog sie weg als er sich in blauen Strömen ergoss.

"Guls und Glinns..." Er stöhnte und drückte den Rücken durch.   
"Ich hätte nie gedacht... Dass ein Cardassianer mich so..." ?

Er lag erschöpft da und schloss die Hose. Sie zog sich ebenfalls wieder an.

Sie setzten ihren Weg fort als sei nichts gewesen.

XXX

Nach einer Weile des Laufens und des nicht Nachdenkens, erreichten sie ein Dorf. Toran blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte die Häuser an.

"Nein, nein... Nein das ist nicht gut, ich muss hier weg!"   
"Toran?" Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

Ruckartig ließ er ihre Hand los und drehte sich um, hinter ihm stand allerdings eine Frau mit einem Phaser. Er zog eine Augenknochenkette hinauf und hob die Hände.

Die Frau sagte "Zu spät!" 

Neela versuchte zu intervenieren und sie aufzuhalten doch das allein brachte ihr nur ein, dass der Phaser ebenfalls auf sie gerichtet wurde. Die Frau rief etwas ins Dorf und sofort kamen alle herbeigeeilt um zu sehen was los war.  
Ein Cardassianer in ihrer Dorfmitte, sie wurde ungehalten ALLE und begannen auf ihn einzuschlagen als sie bewusst bemerkten wer da stand. Als er am Boden lag und Blut spuckte hatte Neela sich über ihn geworfen und schrie das sie einhalten sollten. Sie wurde weggezogen um weiter auf ihn einzudreschen. 

Als sie endlich abließen lag Toran halb tot am Boden und bekam kaum Luft. Das war der Preis! Neela half ihm auf und zog ihn über ihre Schulter, er konnte laufen und jeder einzelne Schritt schmerzte wie tausend Nadeln. Sie brachte ihn zu einer Transportstation und musste den Fahrer des Shuttles überreden, schließlich flog der ihn und sie in ein Krankenhaus und er wurde versorgt. Sie hatten ihm einen Halswirbel hinaus geschnitten wie man es mit einem Gul so tat. Der Rest aber war weniger schlimm als seine Verletzungen aus einem vorherigem Dasein. 

XXX

Als er erwachte starrte er in die Gesichter vieler bajoranischer Ärzte und Ärztinnen. Er konnte sich kaum regen weil er so geprügelt worden war. Eine der Ärztinnen erkannte er wieder, er hatte sie einmal vergewaltigt. Er schluckte schwer... Neela saß an seiner Seite und konnte es nicht fassen, all das was sie über ihn und seine Gräuel Taten gehört hatte in nur wenigen Stunden hier. 

"Was hindert Sie daran mich zu töten?" Er lächelte gequält in die Runde.  
"Wenn sie leben können wir besser Rache nehmen." Sagte die Ärztin.  
"Verstehe!" Er regte sich unter Schmerz "Nehmen Sie Rache, ich gehöre Ihnen!" 

Die nächsten Tage waren voller Presse und Befragungen. Keine Spur von Neela... Er war allein! Er legte sich um zu schlafen, als er wieder erwachte sah er in die Augen der Ärztin, sie starrten finster und übel gelaunt in seine. 

"Es tut mir leid!" Er sagte es ehrlich.

Danach drehte er sich weg und wartete auf irgendwas, einen Schlag oder eine Tirade doch es kam nichts. Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr hin, sie war so jung und plötzlich wusste er wo er sie vergewaltigt hatte... Das kleine Mädchen aus dem Lager. Er sah den Blick der zu einem Skalpell in ihrer Tasche wanderte und nickte. 

"Sie können das... Lassen Sie sich nur Zeit, wie ich es tat!" Er nahm ihre Hand die das Skalpell hielt. "Ich werde mich nicht wehren!" 

Danach führte er diese zu seiner Kehle sie zögerte nicht und drückte die Hand tief hinab in seinen Hals, augenblicklich strömte ein Strudel Blut hinaus und ließ alles rot werden. Er sah sie an und es sah aus als wolle er sagen 'Jetzt sind wir quitt!' Sie sah ihn wie in Trance an und dann bemerkte sie was sie getan hatte, sie wollte das nicht... Sie wollte ihn nicht töten. 

Ein Team von Ärzten und Pflegern kam in sein Zimmer geeilt, alarmiert durch die piependen Konsolen. Sie mussten ihn ruhig stellen um ihn behandeln zu können. Schließlich bekamen sie alles unter Kontrolle und dank der cardassianischen Blutreserven die man nicht vernichtet hatte ging es ihm bald besser.

XXX

Eines Morgens kam sie in sein Zimmer, war aber nicht allein. Eine Halbcardassianische junge Frau war bei ihr, an die 33 Jahre alt. Er blickte in dieses Gesicht, das ihn zugegeben ängstlich und zunächst voller Hass anstarrte. Er erkannte sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Als er aufgestanden war wackelte er und ihm war mulmig zumute. Er sackte in die Knie und raffte sich wieder auf. Als er zu seiner Tochter lief, blieb er vor ihr stehen, sie hatte seine Augen, seine Gesichtszüge und seine schlanke Gestalt. Er sah in diese Augen die ihn voller Abneigung anstarrten. Die Riefen auf ihrer Nase waren ganz eindeutig bajoranischer Natur.

Er bekam nicht mit, dass er lächelte... Die Frau ging zwei Schritte zurück weil er ihr unheimlich war... Das was sie mit Cardassianern erlebt hatte war ganz und garnicht lustig. Er lief zu ihr und sie konnte nicht weg auf Grund der Wand im Rücken, ihre Mutter atmete scharf ein. Ob sie das Richtige getan hatte? Er legte ihr eine seiner großen Pranken an die Wange und streichelte sie sanft. Der Hass war einer Panik gewichen und ihre Augen riesengroß.

Danach ging alles schnell, er drückte sie an sich, in seinen Arm. Sie konnte all seine Ornamente spüren, die sie selbst besaß... Seine Haut, sein dickes schwarzes Haar... Alles wie sie es ebenfalls hatte. 

Sie schubste ihn rückwärts weg, er taumelte... Sie lief weinend davon.

XXX

Als er wieder zu Hause ankam fand er alles wie immer vor. Er versuchte einen Kanal zu seiner Großmutter zu öffnen, doch vergebens, eine Computerstimme teilte ihm mit, dass sie verstorben sei. Er blieb in seinem Stuhl sitzen bevor er umkippte um einfach liegen zu bleiben. Er krümmte sich vor Kummer am Boden... Die Stimme wiederholte sich immer und immer wieder, schließlich zerschlug er sein Commsystem in einem einzigen Gewaltausbruch. Dann betrank er sich hoffnungslos... Jeden Abend... Wochenlang. 

XXX

Eines Abends ging die Tür auf und herein trat SIE. Doch er bemerkte sie nicht in seinem jämmerlichen Zustand.

"Toran?" Sie sagte es irritiert.  
"Neela, du bist endlich gekommen, ich habe Dich vermisst!" Er lief auf sie zu.  
"Nein" sie stoppte ihn.

Er lallte und schwankte, stolperte und blieb liegen. Sie hatte in der Tat das ganzes schlimme Zeug gehört was er anderen antat. Sie wollte nur etwas aus diesem Haus holen... und rechnete nicht damit ihn hier zu finden. Es stank fürchterlich nach Alkohol und es sah schlimm aus so unordentlich. Toran war der ordentlichste Mann den sie kannte... Gekannt hatte?!

Er sah sie von unten her an und verstand, er lief hinaus in den Wald. Damit er nicht mitbekam wie sie ihn verließ. Damit er endlich alles hinter sich bringen konnte... Seine einzige Hoffnung war geplatzt wie eine Seifenblase. Sie fühlte noch für ihn, sie fühlte viel zu viel und als er in ihr Gesicht sah, begann er bitterlich zu weinen und verkrampfte dabei. Er spürte ihre Arme um sich die ihn an ihren kleinen Körper zogen und weinte noch mehr. Er hielt sich an ihr fest, so fest er konnte... So fest als würde er in den tiefen Sog des Inkaron, der cardassianischen Unterwelt, gezogen. Sein Kopf lag an ihrer Brust und sie strich über seine Haare, spürte wie seine Tränen ihr Kleid benetzten.   
Sie hatte herausgefunden das seine Großmutter scheinbar verstorben war... Denn ein Bild von ihr lag zerknittert und verweint auf seinem Tisch. 

Sie ließ ihn nach gefühlten Jahrmillionen aufstehen und geleitete ihn in sein Bett, er wankte kaum noch und schlief sofortig ein.

Als er am nächsten Morgen die Treppe hinab kam war seine komplette Wohnung sauber und ordentlich. Das Bild von seiner Großmutter hing an seinem Fleck und es fühlte sich gut an. Er war allein, er wartete den ganzen langen Tag. Doch sie kam nicht auch nicht am Tag darauf, er wartete mehr oder weniger geduldig. Es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung!

XXX

Er saß in Lauerstellung als plötzlich die Tür aufging und sie darin stand. Er sprang auf und bat sie hinein. Sie trat ein und blieb vor ihm stehen, sah ihm in die Augen und dann zur Tür. Er sah sie resigniert an.

"Wenn Sie wieder gehen wollen, ich hindere Sie nicht... Sie müssen das nicht tun!" 

"Ich will nicht!" Sie schloss die Tür.

Er sah es ihr an, konnte förmlich spüren das sie weg wollte spürte ihre Angst. Doch sie blieb und setzte sich zu ihm. Es war ein riesiger Schritt zurück, er passte sehr auf sie nicht anzufassen oder ihr zu nahe zu kommen. Er klebte an ihren Lippen, die etwas neues aus der Stadt erzählten... Er hörte die Worte nicht. Er nahm nur sie wahr... Er starrte die ganze Zeit über auf seine Füße…

Selbst für sie war es offensichtlich, dass er nicht anwesend war. Er verabschiedete sie mechanisch... Dachte sie käme niemals wieder und das war es dann. 

Doch sie kam wie gewohnt jeden Tag wieder aber er war nicht mehr der alte Toran, nicht so voller Lebensfreude und guter Laune. Jedes mal schlug ihm der Geruch von Panik und Angst so derart heftig entgegen, dass er ganz betäubt war wenn sie kam. Sie erzählte ihm gerade etwas als er ihre Worte abschnitt, so als sei er aus tiefsten Gedanken erwacht und sagte, dass sie das nicht tun müsse. Er wisse sie habe Angst und er wolle das nicht. Sie ging, weil er sie drängte!


	3. Endlich

Langsam normalisierte sich ihr Leben wieder und sie hatten sich über die Vorfälle auf der Station ausgesprochen. Er hatte ihr erklärt warum und wieso er damals die Frauen missbrauchte und ihr das ein oder andere Gerücht bestätigt. Sie blieb ein paar Tage fort, fand aber, dass sie ihn doch sehr mochte und ihn vermisste. 

Sie spürte wenn er sie ansah, dass er sie liebte und sich bemühte sie nicht zu bedrängen. Sie waren distanziert und sie selbst eher abweisend. Er achtete sehr verstärkt darauf sie nicht zu berühren. Manchmal unterhielten sie sich und es war als sei nie etwas vorgefallen. Abends an der Türschwelle achtete er darauf ihr nicht zu nahe zu treten. Dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck stets traurig und finsterer als sonst. Es war als wären sie niemals intim, gewesen und so sollte es für sie bleiben, dachte sie. Doch wenn sie bei ihm war da fühlte sie ab und zu mehr als nur Freundschaft, sie konnte das selber kaum zuordnen. 

XXX

Eines Abends wusste sie nicht was sie tat, denn sie zog ihn in einen Kuss. Er konnte es kaum glauben und legte die Arme um sie, um sie an sich zu ziehen. Sie ließ es geschehen und zu das er sie mit der Zunge küsste. Sie tat das Selbe und es war angenehm! Sie fühlte seinen Körper und sie roch seinen Duft... und wieder war sie darüber überrascht wie fremdartig und doch gut er schmeckte. Als er sie plötzlich wegdrückte und sich schnell verabschiedete erkannte sie den Wink, denn er war hart. 

Sie dachte darüber nach als sie nach Hause ging. 

Er tat ihr nichts, er passte immer auf ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Er schickte sie weg wenn es besser so für sie war. Sie fand er war sehr vorsichtig und fürsorglich. Danach küssten sie sich jeden Abend wenn sie ging und er sehnte diesen Moment stets herbei. Nicht selten befriedigte er sich selbst wenn sie gegangen war... weil er es nichts aushielt.

XXX

Manchmal schickte er sie bereits am späten Nachmittag wieder fort weil er eine derartige Lust empfand. Heute wollte sie nicht gehen und bemerkte, dass er hart wurde und sie mit glasigen Augen ansah. 

"Bitte gehen Sie jetzt, Neela."   
"Sie werden mich nicht los, Toran."  
"Warten Sie hier, ich komme gleich wieder."

Er eilte hinauf in sein Bad und verschloss die Tür. Er tat etwas um schnell die Spannung los zu werden.. Er biss auf seine Lippe und lehnte an der Tür um schneller zu werden. Er stöhnte ganz leise und kam heftig und vulkanausbruchartig über seine Finger.   
Er lehnte ein Weilchen länger an der Tür und raffte sich auf um sich zu säubern. Er wartete bis sein Hals wieder Normalfarbe annahm und abschwoll und ging dann wieder hinab zu ihr.

"Es tut mir leid, dass das so lang dauerte."

Sie antwortete nicht und konnte sich vage vorstellen was gerade eben passiert war. Der Rest des Tages verlief ganz normal und war gelöster denn je. Am Abend jedoch entstand wieder diese bestimmte Distanz, seinerseits. Sie verabschiedeten sich und er drückte sie an sich um sie zu küssen und musste sich zwingen sie loszulassen. 

XXX

So ging das Tag ein Tagaus, ihre Kinder fragten sich mittlerweile wo sie immer war und sie musste ihnen etwas erzählen damit sie keinen Verdacht schöpften. Schließlich stellten sie fragen und fanden heraus, dass sie wieder verliebt sei. Sie wollten den neuen Mann an ihrer Seite kennenlernen. Doch sie war so abweisend, was nicht ihre Art entsprach. Schließlich willigte sie ein ihn vorzustellen.

Als sie es Toran erzählte war er nicht sehr begeistert, denn er sagte er wisse wie das ausgehen würde. Er schien nervös zu sein, ja beinahe ängstlich. Nach einigen Wochen willigte er ein.

XXX

Als ihre Tochter und ihr Sohn mit ihr kamen und er die Tür öffnete... drehte der Sohn gleich wieder geschockt um und ging. Toran warf ihr einen Blick zu der Sagte das er das gewusst habe.

"Du hast es ihnen nicht gesagt?"  
"Nein."

Er sah sie vorwurfsvoll an dann bat er sie hinein. Ihre Tochter lief mechanisch hinter ihr her. 

"Hallo, ich heiße Toran."  
"Hallo, ich bin Manja."

Sie nahm vorsichtig seine dargebotene Hand und starrte ihn an. Er tat alles damit sie sich wohl fühlten bei ihm und bot ihnen Getränke und Speisen an. 

"Sie müssen nicht bleiben... nicht wegen mir!" Er konnte es im Gesicht der Tochter lesen und sagte es aus heiterem Himmel. "Ich verstehe das... ich bin nicht gekränkt." Er legte den Kopf schief "Hören Sie? Es ... Gul, ich kann das verstehen!" Er stand auf und lief zur Tür. "Sie haben Angst vor mir, sie brauchen keine zu haben." Dann geleitete er beide hinaus.

"Es war nicht in Ordnung... es kann nicht in Ordnung sein, Neela! Es ist nicht richtig..." 

Manja nahm etwas Abstand von der Situation und sah sich die zwei an. Sie Siezten sich und sie waren etwas distanziert aber sie hatte eine Veränderung an ihrer Mutter bemerkt und die war gut. Sie hatte ihn sich genau angesehen und sie wusste das sie sich bereits 5 Jahre kannten. Sie verstand, dass er ihr nichts tat in der Zeit... wäre das so sie stände jetzt nicht hier. Dann sah sie, wie ihrer Mutter den Cardassianer küsste und ihn damit zur Ruhe brachte. Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und sie strich über seinen Rücken, so dass er seine großen Arme um sie schwang und sie hielt. 

Zu Hause musste sie sich von ihrem Bruder Tiraden über ihre Mutter anhören und bekam mit, wie er andere aufstachelte zu ihm zu gehen und ihm eine Abreibung zu verpassen. Sie wollte sie stoppen doch der aufgeregte Mop hatte sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt. 

Bei ihm angekommen stellte sie sich jedoch vor ihn und schützte ihn. Sie spürte seine Angst und sah wie er zitterte... fühlte seine Emotionen. Ihre Mutter kam und schickte den wütenden Mop weg. Sie fiel ihm in die Arme und er sackte hinter der geschlossenen Tür zusammen. Er hyperventilierte stark und sein Herz raste... Er hatte eine Panikattacke. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er ließ sich kaum beruhigen. 

"Sie kommen wieder, sie kommen wieder... ich kann das nicht mehr... ich kann das nicht." Er wiederholte es sehr oft.  
"Sie kommen nicht wieder, beruhige dich." Neela duzte ihn.

Seine Hände zitterten. Manja hatte ihm Wasser geholt und er kippte es in einem großen Schluck hinab. Es dauerte Äonen doch er begann sich zu beruhigen. Als er aufstand wischte er sich durch das zerzauste Haar. 

"Danke..." Es war aufrichtig.  
"Seit wann hast du Panikattacken?" Sie sah ihn an.  
"Du?..." er stutzte "Ich habe sie seit... dem ersten Anschlag auf mich." Er überlegte kurz.  
"Sind sie immer so heftig?" Sie ignorierte die Frage und sah besorgt aus.  
"Sie werden schlimmer." Er setzte sich "Fürchte ich."   
"Du brauchst Hilfe." Sie setzte sich neben ihn.  
"Nein, ich brauche keine Hilfe, was ich brauche ist Ruhe... Frieden und Abgeschiedenheit... möglichst wenige Bajoraner die wissen wo ich bin!"  
"Toran! Ich meine es ernst, Du brauchst professionelle Hilfe."   
"Ich brauche keinen weißen Kittel!" Er war aufgesprungen und laut geworden. Dann beruhigte er sich "Verzeih." 

Sie verstand, dass er Panik vor Ärzten hatte! Irgendetwas war in seinem Leben schief gelaufen. 

"Wenn Du reden möchtest... ich werde da sein."  
"Ich danke Dir..."  
Er setzte sich in seinen Sessel. 

Es war zu spät für den weiten Weg nach Hause also bot er ihnen Beiden an bei ihm zu übernachten und sie blieben im Wohnzimmer. Neela schlief seelenruhig ein aber Manja konnte das nicht. Er war lange wach am Abend und schlich in der Küche herum. Er sah mach mal hinüber zu ihrer Mutter und sie bekam das sehr wohl mit. Er bewegte sich kaum hörbar, eine cardassianische Spezialität. Sie traute ihm nicht... 

Am nächsten Morgen bereitete er Frühstück und weckte beide. Manja hatte eine Müdigkeit überkommen und als er sie anfasste schrak sie ruckartig auf. Er hielt zur Beschwichtigung die Hände hoch und lächelte dann nahm er wieder Abstand. 

Manja ging und Neela blieb.

XXX

Er ging mit ihr spazieren, durch den zu kleinen Bergen gefallenen Schnee. Das nur kurz, denn seine Lippen wurden schon blau. Ihm war fürchterlich kalt und er ließ sich noch am Morgen ein Bad ein. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa und las ein Buch. Als er nicht hinab kam, machte sie sich Sorgen und sah nach ihm. Als sie klopfte hörte sie nichts. Er war unter Wasser als sie einrat, sie lief schnell zu ihm und berührte ihn an der Brust.

"Ist etwas passiert?" Er kam besorgt an die Oberfläche.  
"Nein ich habe mich gesorgt.... Du badest lange?!" Sie setzte sich auf den Boden zu ihm.  
"Ich liebe Wasser!" Er lächelte... "Ich, muss mich häuten... das kann einige Stunden dauern."  
"Häuten?" Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Ein Überbleibsel meiner Vorfahren!" Er zog sich gelöste alte Haut vom Arm um es ihr zu zeigen. 

Sie berührte die Stelle die mit neuer Haut versehen war, sie war weich und fühlte sich zart an. Er schloss die Augen.. es schien ihm zu gefallen.

"Ich gehe nirgendwohin in diesem Zustand... ich bin jetzt am verletzbarsten." Er sah sie an.  
"Sie ist so weich." Sie staunte.  
"Warum kommst Du nicht zu mir? Ich habe hier Platz!" 

Sie überlegte lange doch dann zog sie sich aus und stand vor der Wanne. Er lächelte über ihre bedeckte Schönheit und machte Platz. Sie stellte sich in die Badewanne und ließ sich hinab, zwischen seine Beine. Sie unterhielten sich während er seine alte Haut nach und nach löste. 

Ihre Blicke wanderten zu seiner Brust, seine Träne, vergleichbar mit der auf der Stirn war kurz über der Wasseroberfläche. Sie sah sich seine Ornamente dort an und die langen Halsknorpel die bis zu den Ellenbogen ausliefen. Er winkelte irgendwann die Knie an um ihr Platz zu machen, doch sie legte die Hände an seine Beine um ihm zu zeigen es sei in Ordnung sie hätte genug Platz. Dann fuhr sie aus Neugierde über seine Knorpel an den Seiten.

Irgendwann kam sein Fuß mit den extrem scharfen Krallen und sie hielt ihn hoch um sie sich anzusehen. 4 Zehen die zu einer Art Klauen geformt waren. Die Nägel waren tief Schwarz, sie staunte nicht schlecht. Er lächelte.

Ihr Busen lag auf der Wasseroberfläche und wurde von sanften Wellen umspielt, er konnte auch nicht weg sehen. Er spürte eine Erregung die sich in ihm regte und legte den Kopf zurück an den Badewannenrand. Sie beugte sich vor und strich über seine Beine, über die Knorpel dort und er zog sie auf seine Brust um sie zu küssen. Dabei strich er über ihren Rücken und ließ seine Zunge mit ihrer spielen. Sie drückte ihn weg und begann über seine Knorpel auf dem Schlüsselbein zu küssen und seine Träne. Er fuhr aus und seine Erregung drückte gegen ihren Bauch... 

Er stöhnte und stöhnte... schließlich ließ er seine extrem harte Erregung zwischen ihren Beinen hindurch gleiten und brachte seinen kleinen Knochen an ihre Scharm... sie sah ihn etwas ängstlich an und er wusste, dass sie nicht bereit war ihn ganz aufzunehmen. Er brachte seinen kleinen Knochen über seiner Erregung an ihre kleine Knospe, begann sich von unten her an ihr zu reiben. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und ließ es geschehen. Sie leckte über seine Halswirbel als er sich schneller an ihr rieb, bis das Wasser überschwappte. Sie stöhnte und bäumte sich über ihm auf als sie kam. Danach kam er und färbte das Wasser blau.

Sie blieb über Nacht bei ihm und schlief auf dem Sofa, er rührte sie nicht an und er machte es ihr bei sich sehr komfortabel. Danach blieb sie öfter und nichts passierte was sie nicht wollte.

XXX

Eines Abends zog sie ihn in einen Kuss zur guten Nacht. Er setzte sich zu ihr auf das Sofa und neigte den Kopf zu ihr hinab. Es kam gänzlich unerwartet und es war so schön, sie setzte sich auf und er hielt sie in seinem Arm. Dieser Kuss war innig. Er stöhnte kurz weil sich etwas in ihm regte, dann ließ er sie lieber allein.

"Gute Nacht schlaf gut!" Er sagte es fast abweisend. 

Sie sah ihn irritiert an und setzte sich auf das Sofa, sie stand auf und lief verführerisch auf ihn zu. Er spürte wie er hart wurde, wie seine Eregung aus seinem Körper drang. Dann stand sie vor ihm und blickte ihn noch verlockender an. Er stöhnte allein davon schon auf, er zog sie ruckartig an sich, ließ aber sofort locker. Als sie sich küssten, drückte seine extrem harte Erregung gegen sie. Sie wollte das, er konnte das mit einem Klicken seiner Zunge unter dem Gaumen... Luft in das kleine Organ einsaugend... spüren... schmecken und riechen. Sie löste ihren Bademantel und ließ ihn von ihren Schultern gleiten. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Busen und dem wohl geformten Körper. Er spürte Hände an seiner Tunika und an seiner Hose bis beides ausgezogen war. 

Auf Grund der Kälte hatte er noch eine dicke Unterwäsche an, so dass sich jedes einzelne Ornament abzeichnete. Sie fuhr darüber, über seine Brust, seine Seite und schließlich über die Beule in seiner Hose. Er zog rasch alles aus und wurde die Unterhose los.

"Computer, Zimmertemperatur auf 20 Beklaren erhöhen." 

Augenblicklich wurde es wärmer. Er zog sie in seinen Arm und strich über ihren Rücken, sie machte ihn rasend vor Lust. Er rieb die Seite seines Oberschenkels an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, Bajoranische Frauen waren dort sehr empfindlich ... und küsste ihren Hals. Sie stöhnte erstaunt auf, dann kamen Hände die sie hoch hoben. Sie legte ihre Beine um ihn und küsste ihn... Sie spürte ihn zwischen ihren Beinen an ihrem Eingang. Sie biss zaghaft in seine Halsknorpel und leckte darüber. Er hob sie ein gutes Stück an und sah ihr in die Augen... Doch sie verneinten. Er legte sie auf das Sofa und sich zwischen ihre Beine. Er stöhnte hart gegen den Impuls sie zu drängen.

Sie hatte Angst vor seiner schieren Größe... er pumpte sich bis Sekret über seine Finger lief.. er war bereit. Er sah sie an und war sich nicht sicher... War das eine Prüfung? Er nahm seine Spitze und rieb sie an ihrer empfindlichen Stelle, sie schloss die Augen und stöhnte. Er legte seinen Oberkörper an ihren und küsste ihren Hals, sie fuhr mit den Händen über seine Ornamente, während er sich abstützte mit beiden und seine knorpelbesetzte Erregung an ihr rieb. Sie war jetzt einigermaßen vorbereitet mit seinem Sekret. Doch er wollte sicher gehen und pumpte etwas davon über seine Finger um diese dann tief in sie zu reiben, ihre Augen flogen auf und sie sah ihn verrückt danach an. Er ließ einen weiteren Finger in sie und bewegte sie in ihr. Stützte seinen Daumen auf ihren Schamhügel und ließ sie kommen. Sie umfasste ihn danach und ließ ihn durch ihre Finger gleiten... Doch das reichte ihm nicht. 

Er zog ihre Hände weg und schob sie um sich, dann setzte er sich ein wenig auf um danach auf den Unterschenkeln zum sitzen zu kommen. Er zog ihre Beine über seine und sie hoch auf seinen Schoß. Er wollte das sie die Kontrolle darüber hatte was passieren würde. Er schob ihn in Position und sie danach auf sich, sie glitt auf ihn und stöhnte auf Grund der Länge, der Breite, der riesigen Knorpel und des entstehenden Schmerzes. 

"Scht. Ist gleich vorbei... Scht." Er küsste ihre Brüste.   
"Es tut so weh..." Sie sagte es schmerzverzerrt.  
"Scht... Es wird gleich besser!" Er sagte es voller Lust.   
"Lass mich gehen..." Sie flehte ihn an.

Doch er ließ nicht! Stattdessen massierte er die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel, leckte über ihre Brüste und streichelte ihre ihre Knospe sanft. Er spürte langsam wie sein Sekret sie weitete für ihn. Es dauerte lange, weil sie so eng war! Sie konnte verstehen, was die Frauen durchlitten hatten. Er tat nichts, sie begann ihm zu vertrauen... Dann spürte sie wie eine Erleichterung einsetzte und er beugte sie hintenüber. Als er auf ihr lag und sich vorsichtig bewegte da tat nichts weh, im Gegenteil es war ein irres Gefühl. 

Er war sehr vorsichtig und sie sah seine Halsknorpel blau schwellen. Irgendwann warf sie sich gegen ihn und ließ ihn schneller werden. Dann pinnte er sie hart ins Sofa und küsste sie dabei. 

Er ließ sie los und drehte sie auf die Seite, legte sich hinter sie griff ihre Hüfte und kam zurück. Sie beugte sich vor um ihn in ihr zu betrachten. Es dauerte bereits sehr lange und sie war einmal gemeinsam mit ihm gekommen. Doch er ließ nicht von ihr ab... Er war noch nicht fertig... Sie sehnte jeden Stoß herbei und warf sich zurück, wenn er sich vorwarf. 

Sie kniete vor ihm als sie die Luft anhielten und nur das Geräusch was sie beim Sex verursachten zu hören war. Er zog sie vor sich auf und ließ seine Finger zusätzlich in sie gleiten, gab ihr fast schon höllische Qualen. Dann drückte er sie wieder hinab an die Lehne und presste die Hüfte hart gegen sie... So dass es kurzfristig wehtat. Schließlich kam er und sie spürte eine heiße Welle der Liebe in sich sprudeln. Er saugte die Luft ein und rutschte an die Seite aus ihr und kollabierte dort. 

Die beste Art einen Cardassianer zu töten war diese... Das hatte man ihr eingebläut und sie vergaß es nie. Doch dieser lächelte sie selig an und zog sie an sich.

"Komm in mein Bett, dort ist es bequemer!"   
"Hmmm." 

Er zog sie zu sich, nackt wie er war und die Decke über sie Beide. Dann nahm er sie in seine Arme, küsste ihren Nacken und ließ sie einschlafen. 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten sie selig.


End file.
